


Exactly Not Like A Fairytale (Ever After Remix)

by amathela



Category: Supernatural, The OC
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, Crossover, F/M, Friendship, Remix, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-28
Updated: 2009-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Taylor's always had a habit of falling for boys who are nice to her.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exactly Not Like A Fairytale (Ever After Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Exactly Not Like a Fairytale](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13294) by hazyflights. 



Taylor's always had a habit of falling for boys who are nice to her, but with Dean? It's not exactly like that.

(Okay, so she dates _a_ dean, but with the Oxford shirts and sweater vests, it can hardly be called transference. And then there's Ryan, emotionally stunted, monosyllabic, and prone to punching people, but she doesn't quite get there until the end.)

-

His first day at school, she splits her lunch with him, and he's dirty and has a cast on one arm and her mother would have Serious Things to say about his wardrobe, but when Luke tells her (in front of everyone, like she didn't already know) that she's not invited to his birthday party, Dean pushes him into the sandbox.

She asks her nanny to make turkey again the next day, just in case.

-

He moves away, and she moves on, and people start to forget she ever had a friend.

(She almost forgets, too.)

-

He comes back sometime before the sweet sixteen she knows she'll never have, alone and looking exhausted, and she almost thinks he came all this way just for her.

They go to the movies, twice, but it's not like a date; she pays her own way (and offers to pay his; not that she expects him to accept, and she'll slip him a couple of twenties, later), and buys popcorn for them both, and the second time, he gets to pick. And she does his homework, afterwards, but not in a way like that's the only reason he likes her, and _you know, there's always the phone_ -

-

He calls, and she smiles against the receiver, picking out a new shade of nail polish. She tells him about Ryan (but not about Paris, or Henri-Michel), and she talks a lot, anyway, so they can both pretend it's an accident she doesn't ask many questions.

-

The first time she calls him, she needs a favour. (She's not running away, just getting out of town for a while.)

It takes her ten minutes of non-stop rambling to get him to agree, but Taylor's always gotten what she wanted, sooner or later, and she has her suitcase packed in under half an hour.

-

Okay, so his life really is as weird as he makes it out to be.

(Some things are the same, mediocrity in chaos, forcing herself on him in between moaning about Ryan and passing out in the back seat. But Dean's always been well-versed in denial, and she's learning.)

-

Orange County - even with all its self-created drama - doesn't stand a chance of holding her attention after that.

-

"What about zombies?"

"Zombies?" Dean asks, and she has to hand it to him, his poker face is pretty good.

(But she's always gotten what she wanted.)

"Zombies," she says again, and remembers the earthquake, the way that she was always maybe a little disappointed. (Not that her mother doesn't almost count.)

"Is that a request?" he asks, and she smiles.


End file.
